What a King Can't Have
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: This story takes place in Egypt. Beastboy is Garfield. He is pharaoh. Raven is a peasant girl. AU.


**What a King Can't Have**

Summary: This story takes place in Egypt. Beastboy is Garfield. He is pharaoh. Raven is a peasant girl.

Gar paced around his chamber. How could he feel this way? She wasn't royalty. He was supposed to love the princess he was engaged to. Yet here he stood contemplating. He got an idea.

Raven was being escorted to the pharaoh's room by a (1 majie. She was so scared. He opened the door and pushed her in. he then closed the door slamming it behind him. Raven looked around the room. He was nowhere to be seen. She turned around and looked behind her. She was visibly shaking.

"H-hello?" she called. Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. Their breath sent shivers down her spine as it hit her ear.

"Good evening Raven." He said. She couldn't speak. "I want you."

"You- we –I cant" she breathed shakily.

"Please" he was pleading. "I've watched you for years, I have thought about you. Do you remember when we used to play in the court yard when we were little? We would sneak out to see each other because you weren't royalty. Ever since my father died when I was 13 and we couldn't see each other any more I couldn't stop thinking of you. And when you started to work here it only got worse." He mouth was so close to hers their breath was mingling. "When I was engaged I thought I might forget about you. No avail. I want you now more than ever. However I am not sure if it is love or simply lust." His arms started to trail themselves up and down her stomach. "I believe it is the former." He pulled her closer.

"Pharaoh we can't do this. You are to be married tomorrow. It would be easier to just leave it at that." Raven said weakly.

"Yes it would be easier but would it be right?" he countered gently. "Do you feel the same way?" she averted her eyes. "Raven, tell me?"

"I can't" was all she said.

"Okay I'll give you a test." He said "If you can resist me I'll let you on your way. But if you can't…" he trailed off. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She gave in. her mouth opened and let his tongue in to explore. His arms found her hips and wound themselves around to her back. The kiss was passionate but short. Raven pulled back.

"Gar you know we can't do this." She gasped for breath. "You have to marry someone with royal blood. Not me." Gar took her hand.

"Who says?" he asked her "we could run away together" he suggested. Raven placed her hand on his cheek.

"You know we can't do that. You have a country to run. You're the pharaoh." She looked sadly into his eyes.

"But I don't want to be anymore." He sighed "It has more restrictions than anything else."

"Who will take over if you leave?" she asked.

"I don't know." He sighed again "probably (2 Iay. He seems quite competent." Garfield suggested desperately. "Raven I need to be with you. And you know we can't be together here." He pleaded.

"Fine." she said giving in to he puppy dog face. "Only if you can find someone to take over for you." He smiled broadly and jumped up and down with ecstasy. He picked her up and swung her around looking up into her eyes.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Gar." He let her down and they embraced. When they released the hug gar set to work on writing a note to Iay.

"To my most trusted adviser,

I have given up my role as pharaoh. I leave you in charge.

From your brother Garfield."

"There." He said as he finished "So where should we go?" he asked Raven and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't know I've always wanted to visit (3 Thebes. Then maybe build a home somewhere in Libya" she said and leaned back into Gar's chest.

"Yeah the sounds nice." They both sighed in contentment.

FIN

These are words you may not know:

(1 Majie- a soldier that serves the pharaoh

(2 Iay- thought to be King Tutankhamen's high priest. In this story he's gar high priest.

(3 Thebes- City of the living.

Thank you, for reading my story. Tell me how you think of it and whether or not I should add a sequel. If you want me to give me some ideas.


End file.
